


One Mississippi

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken, Broken Heart, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Grieving, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Rage, Romance, Saying good-bye, Self Loathing, Self-Hatred, Sorrow, Tragic Romance, anguish, breaking up, counting the seconds, feeling broken, rainstorm, sad wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: "I love you. But I can't do this anymore."One Mississippi...two Mississippi...three...four...breathe...breathe...It hurts to breathe.





	One Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished reading the Strangers in Paradise Treasury by Terry Moore, which looks at the first sixty issues/first ten years of Strangers in Paradise. Which of course ends with the heart breaking scene of Katchoo standing in the pouring rain as Francine drives off to start a new life without her. This is the second time I've run across this scene and both times, the song One Mississippi by Brett Eldredge popped into my head. I thought this song fit the scene perfectly and so finally decided to write my take on the scene from Katchoo's perspective.
> 
> Takes place between pages 18-20 of Issue #60

"I love you. But I can't do this anymore."

One Mississippi.

A loud knock on the door.

"Francine? We need to get going Honey! Francine, your dress is here. FRANCINE!"

"Five minutes Chipmunk. Let's go!"

Two Mississippi.

I ignore Marie's pleas from the other side of the door, burying my head in Francine's lap, tears streaming down my face. She's been my life. My entire world. And now her family's here to take her away from me.

Three Mississippi.

Francine's shoulders shake in a silent, anguished sob and I fight the urge to reach up and wipe away her tears.

Four Mississippi.

Finally, she straightens up, wiping her eyes. I can see the mascara start to run. "Katchoo..." her voice hitches in her throat.

"I need to go." She nods as I stand up. I grab my hat from the floor and stuff it in my coat pocket. I search her eyes, pleading.

"Katchoo, go."

I fight off the tears as I sneak out the back of the church, emerging into a rain soaked landscape. Dreary. Cold. Grey. No color or life anywhere; just numbing cold. Puddles form around my feet. I could sneak back inside, where it's warm and dry, and watch the ceremony. But then I'd be forced to see him again.

Stupid Brad. What does he have that I don't?

_I'm the one who isn't walking away._

"Dammit! Shit! Fuck!"

One Mississippi...two Mississippi...three...four...breathe...breathe...

It hurts to breathe.

* * *

I'm standing outside the church when they come out. The happy couple. Look at Marie, standing there happy because her daughter always married a doctor as she'd hoped.

It's pouring down rain, but I don't care.

Francine ducks into a waiting limosuine, still beautiful despite the running masacara and lipstick. Despite being soaked to the bone. Miles from me and she still shines like a beacon.

I wonder if she sees me. Then, a window rolls down. All I see is a pair of brown eyes, bangs and a veil. The eyes are full of sorrow and my heart shatters on the soaked pavement as the limo drives away, a pair of tail lights in the murky gloom.

One Mississippi

Turn around.

Two Mississippi

Turn around.

Three Mississippi

Turn around dammit! God bless it! Why doesn't she turn around?!

The tail lights disappear over the horizon.

"Francine..." I take a shuddering breath, pulling a piece of paper out of my coat. Marie is standing on the steps wearing an ear to ear grin.

It's infuriating.

One Mississippi.

I walk up and hand her the paper. My phone number. In case Francie needs me. Marie's a smart woman; she can figure out what the number means. Shit. She'll probably throw it in the garbage.

Two Mississippi.

I turn and walk down the steps. Each footfall is like lead. It's an effort to move.

Three Mississippi.

Don't look back. Keep it together. Just a few more feet.

Casey's behind me. I swear she knows.

I turn the corner and lose it. The tears break through, a torrential downpour to match the overhead thunderstorm.

"One Mississippi. One Mississippi. ONE MISSISSIPPI! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?! COUNTING THE SECONDS MY ASS!!

I sink to the ground, catching my reflection in a puddle. I'm pathetic. I'm a loser. I'm a mess.

"It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault." A hand gently touches my shoulder and I flinch. She's right. It's not my fault. It's HERS. If Casey had told me sooner...

Face it. It was over long before this. Even if she had told me sooner...The flood gates open again and I'm bawling.

Casey kneels in front of me, a look of sympathy on her face. Her eyes are red and puffy. She's been crying too. Her gentle gaze and firm grasp on my shoulder are an odd sort of comfort.

I wipe my face on my sleeve. "Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me home."

**Author's Note:**

> The scene towards the end where Katchoo gives Marie her phone number, then walks away, turns a corner and loses it came from the SiP Treasury book. Terry Moore said that was in the original script. I thought it was a nice idea.


End file.
